


Plastic Rings

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Promises, Rings, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plastic ring. A promise. A symbol. For the both of them. For Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Endlessly (By The Cab): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWWSo_kdaZ0

Harry pulls a plastic ring out of his pocket and runs his fingers over it nervously. He isn't sure if Draco will like it.

Draco walks in then, stopping only when he's about a foot away from Harry. He raises an eyebrow. “Why did you call me here, _Potter_?” He drawls. “Did you miss me that much?”

Harry gulps, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down. He's so nervous he doesn't even hear Draco's teasing.

“...Harry?” He says, his voice softer and just a tad uncertain.

“...Oh!” Harry blinks wildly. “Sorry, Draco. I was...distracted.”

“Alright.” Draco says. “Why are we here?”

“I wanted to give you something.” Harry takes Draco's hand and gently places the ring in his hand.

Draco stares at it for a moment and Harry begins to feel even more uncertain. “I...could take it back if you don't want it.”

“No, this is fine.” Draco says, and then Harry finally sees the expression on Draco's face. He was fairly certain that Draco would be creeped out but Draco's mouth was slightly turned up and the look in his eyes reflected awe, not disgust. Draco was looking at it as if he had a diamond instead of a plastic ring in his hands.

“I wanted to get you one of those silver rings. You would have liked those.” Harry explains quickly. “But they were selling plastic rings down the street and I thought...”

“It's alright, _Harry_.” Draco says, finally looking at him. “It's...nice. I like it.”

Harry sighs in relief.

“But this...”

“I wanted this to be a symbol, a promise. Even if this was just a flimsy, plastic ring.” Harry pulls out another ring from his pocket. It's identical and he knows it's cheesy _but..._ he'll do it anyway.

Draco seems to beam at those words (though he would never admit it). “ _Okay._ ”

Harry starts to slide the ring on his finger, and Draco stops him, grabbing his wrist. “Let me do it.” Harry smiles. Draco's rarely ever sappy or romantic.

Draco places the ring on Harry's ring finger, and Harry does the same for him.

It's a simple gesture with _plastic_ rings but to them, it's so much more than plastic. It's real.

Who knew plastic could mean so much?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> (I'm very bad at naming fics i'm sorry)


End file.
